


Stubble

by RPGgirl514



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Dwarf/Human Relationship(s), F/M, Facial Shaving, Shaving, Third Time's the Charm, Varric is a Good Friend, but not really, party dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPGgirl514/pseuds/RPGgirl514
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Varric go for a shave while on the road, and Varric gives Anders some unwelcome advice concerning his relationship with Hawke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stubble

The glimmering surface of the sea sparkled a deep reddish-gold as the sun slowly sank beneath the horizon. Night would fall all too soon, but thankfully Hawke and her companions had already begun to set up camp in a reasonably secluded area of the Wounded Coast. The small sandy clearing was nestled within the dunes, high on the coast, punctuated only by spiky clumps of sandgrass. The sooty black stain in the center of the encampment marked where the Tal'Vashoth had camped perhaps only as recently as a week ago. Anders set about starting a fire while Merrill and Hawke rolled out bedrolls and dug rations out of packs. Varric paced, seemingly relaxed but holding his beloved crossbow at the ready. He would disappear for a time to make a slow circle around the dunes nearest their camp.

Night had truly fallen by the time Varric returned from his patrol, Bianca stowed safely upon his back. Hawke was seated on a log with her back to the fire. Merrill and Anders' still forms were sprawled on their bedrolls, their breathing slow and steady. If there was one thing the adventurers had gotten used to quickly, it was the ability to fall asleep anywhere in minutes.

"I'll take first watch," Hawke said as the dwarf walked into camp.

"I'll keep you company for a bit," Varric said, rummaging in his pack for some food. "I've been meaning to talk to you, but since you've moved up in the world I don't see you down at the Hanged Man much anymore." He bit off a mouthful of jerky and looked out at the sea.

"I'm sorry I've been so scarce," Hawke said quietly, rubbing her hands together. "I've had a lot on my plate recently."

"I get it," Varric said, nodding. "Places to go, monsters to kill, and perhaps" – Varric shot Hawke a sly sideways look – "a certain apostate to shag?"

"Well, you  _are_ well-informed, as always," Hawke said archly. "I'm sure you're just bursting with witty comments or sordid warnings, so come on. Out with it."

"Not so much a warning as a bit of friendly concern," Varric said carefully. He glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping mages. "As your friend, I'm a little worried about you getting involved with a demon-possessed mage, you know?"

"You're not the only one," Hawke said darkly. "Justice doesn't care much for it either. Truth be told, I'm not even sure about it myself. Especially so soon –" She looked away. It had been almost a year already since her ill-advised night of passion with Fenris. "I just don't want everyone to see me as some swashbuckling floozy."

Varric laid a hand on her arm. "Hey. Maybe you should take a break. Romance isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Hawke sighed and rolled her eyes skyward. "Why is it that all the men who love me glow in the dark?"

Varric chuckled. "I think you're missing the point, Hawke. Just take my advice for what it's worth, and remember that there's a whole lot of crazy going on with Blondie and his other half – Justice, I mean, not you. You don't need to get wrapped up in that if you're not willing to take the risk."

She smiled and patted Varric's knee. "Thanks, Varric. But where would I be  _without_  taking the risk?"

Varric's knee tingled. "Point taken. With that, I'm off to bed. Good night, Hawke."

* * *

 

The next morning, Varric woke to find the fire smoldered down to ashes and Anders sitting against a boulder, reading. Hawke and Merrill were still asleep a few feet away. The sun had just begun to peek over the horizon, watery morning light spreading over the beach.

"Blondie," Varric called, once he had packed up his gear, propping Bianca and his pack against a rock. "Care to take a walk? I think we could both use a shave, eh?" The dwarf held up a dagger in one hand, rubbing his scruffy jaw with the other. It had taken them a full day to get to the Wounded Coast, and now they were starting their third day of poking around, flushing out bandits and Tal'Vashoth. A good week had passed since Varric had shaved back in his suite at the Hanged Man, and as a dwarf, his facial hair grew alarmingly fast.

"Why not," Anders said, forcing a smile and extracting a razor from his own pack. The two men set out from the camp, closer to the coast, where standing pools of water were more likely to form.

"If there's one thing we can agree on, Blondie, it's that the best beard is a short beard," Varric said conversationally.

Anders nodded, but said nothing.

"You know, I'm harmless once you get to know me," Varric quipped. Still nothing. "Not a morning person? I get it. Just keep an eye out for puddles."

"There," Anders said, putting out an arm to stop the dwarf. He pointed. They had walked nearly to the water's edge. The waves lapped softly at the shore behind them as the two men crouched over the pool that reflected their bearded faces.

"So," Varric said casually as he splashed water on his face and produced a bar of soap from his duster. "Blondie. We're friends, right?"

"Mmm," Anders said, thinning his lips as he shaved off his mustache.

"I suppose I don't have to tell you that Hawke is a dangerous woman to get involved with," Varric said.

Anders glanced over at his shaving partner and nicked his jaw in the process. With a muttered curse, he dabbed away the blood with a finger. "With all due respect, Varric, I think I can handle it." It was the healer's diplomatic way of saying 'Bugger off, dwarf.'

Varric continued to draw his blade along his jaw in long, broad strokes. Anders had begun to think Varric had dropped the subject when the dwarf opened his smug, over-large mouth again. "The truth is I'm not sure you can."

Anders dropped his razor and glared at the dwarf. "Who are you to tell me who I may or may not love?" he demanded.

Varric held up his hand to forestall a tirade. "All I'm saying is that Hawke is much more fragile than you give her credit for." Varric paused. If he worded this wrong, he might very well send Anders into a fit of Vengeance-fueled rage. "She has suffered too much already; don't be the reason for more. She deserves happiness, and you would be a lucky man if you could give her even a tenth of what she deserves. If you can't give her stability, maybe you should rethink your attraction to her. With your head this time." He tapped his own with the flat of his blade as his eyes glanced downward. It was clear Varric had a good idea which head Anders had been thinking with thus far.

Anders had not gotten this far for nothing, however. "I love her," he said in a hard voice, not breaking eye contact as he fished his razor out of the puddle and rinsed it off.

Varric shrugged. "Then I'm sure you'll do what is best for her," he said simply, and continued shaving.

* * *

"VARRIC TETHRAS!"

Hawke's bellow preceded her up the stairs. The door to Varric's room at the Hanged Man flew open to reveal the woman herself, eyes flashing as she exhaled through her nose like a frustrated bronto.

"My door is always open, Hawke; come on in," Varric said. She entered the room and sat down heavily on his bed, folding her arms over her chest.

"You told him to break up with me," she fumed.

"I did no such thing," Varric said, even as his heart fluttered.

"Then explain: Anders left as soon as we returned from the Wounded Coast." Hawke glared at him.

"He obviously reconsidered –"

"Don't give me that!" she snapped. "I know about your little bonding experience on the beach!"

"Then why are you angry? You weren't even sure of him yourself the night before! You can't lose something you never truly had!" Varric said, raising his voice.

"What did you tell him?" Hawke asked, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

"I told him to be careful, Hawke, and not to mess it up!" Varric said. He began to pace. "I told him that you deserved to be happy, and he should be so lucky as to give you even a _fraction_  of what you deserve!"

Hawke's peridot eyes went wide, and her anger gave way to shock. She unfolded her arms to clutch the edge of the bed, her fingers curling over the mattress seam and blanching her knuckles.

"I told him you needed someone dependable and loyal. Someone to be your life line, your rock. You've had enough pain." Varric's brown eyes were fierce as he defended himself, but they softened as he looked at her. Convinced the danger had passed, he came to sit beside her on the bed. "I told him if he couldn't be that for you, he should leave. You deserve someone who can be there for you. Always." Varric looked down at his lap.

Hawke swallowed hard. "Someone like you?" she asked hoarsely.

Slowly, he nodded. "Not everyone who loves you glows, Hawke."

"I should have known," she said, leaning towards him. She brushed her cheek against his, her lips by his ear. "I wanted to find a normal man so badly I didn't see him right in front of me."

"Your mistake. You should have looked down." Hawke turned her head and caught his mouth with hers, bringing a hand up to touch his cheek. She hummed faintly, her eyes closed, and the kiss ended as they smiled against each other's lips.

"Varric?"

"Hmm?"

"I like your beard."

"Aww, stop it, Hawke. You know I can't hide a blush under all this stubble."


End file.
